


The Great Escape: Rosencaster Prison: Interior Pathway A3: Waste Area

by moody_trans_detective



Series: Rogueass Galaxy [30]
Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: Bestiality, Eyeballs, Necrophilia, Other, Skull Fucking, Why Did I Write This?, or...Beast-iality?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective
Summary: Zegram finds that dead salamander Jaster was telling him about.
Relationships: Zegram Ghart/Salamander
Series: Rogueass Galaxy [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043
Kudos: 2





	The Great Escape: Rosencaster Prison: Interior Pathway A3: Waste Area

The kid and the others made it easy to follow them, the way they’d cut back on the amount of beasts here. Zegram could handle beasts anyway so it wasn’t a problem, but it did make his task easier. He wished he had time to stop and fuck the slimes, but otherwise most of the beast here didn’t appeal.

He couldn’t say, really, why he was still following them, only he had a bad feeling about the shit he was involved in now. Mostly because his plan hadn’t—heh—gone to plan. Mio screaming her head off about Jaster and the other two being Draxil agents had been unexpected and too close to Zegram’s own scheme. He didn’t like it. Something was up.

He paused to have a swig of Pirate’s Grog. This prison gave him the creeps. Rosencaster was an asshole. Prisoners down the line were staring at him, greedily eyeing his grog flask.

“What are ya lookin’ at?” he snarled at them, and kept going. He dodged guards sneering and laughing about “prison rules,” something they were thrilled Simon had bought into. Zegram wasn’t surprised Simon had been fooled—he wasn’t the smartest of guys. Could fix the Dorgenark engine fine, but didn’t have any street sense.

At one point Zegram came up too close to them. For some reason their pace had lagged and he nearly ran into them, Simon bobbing along nervously at the back. Lilika had disgust all over her pretty face, and the kid looked, huh, murderous. He directed the others away from a particular corridor, so Zegram sidled down it while he waited for them to get more of a lead. He wondered what Jaster was trying to keep the others away from.

The remains of a guard were being picked over by some crows. Zegram had another swig, taking in the scene. The guard, body blasted apart, pants down, limp dick stained with blood, only moved with each tear from a hungry crow. His issue weapons lay around him, none of the regular contraband on him. No keys.

“Heh. Guess you don’t fuck with the kid unless he agrees to it.”

Zegram was pissed if he’d missed Jaster’s turning point, but he was gonna enjoy the kid being more negative. At least one satisfying thing would come from this damned prison.

He got on his way again, came up close on them in the waste area. They could pick up the damned pace. Why the hell would anyone wanna linger here? Zegram didn’t get it. He ducked down behind a pile of trash, waiting until he’d heard the door at the top of the room shut before standing again. He flipped the hair out of his eyepatch. He oughtta give them a little more distance.

That’s when he noticed it. Buried under the broken tanks and scrap was a massive beast, motionless, impressive even in death. Zegram reached out to touch its cold skin, not so hard and rough as he expected it once was. It’d been dead days and was bloating, but the decomposition didn’t yet overpower the musk of the beast. Came from having a thick hide, Zegram knew. The process was sealed off for longer.

“Huh?” Zegram was surprised to recognize the beast—this was the salamander the kid’d been telling him about. Just knowing that made his cock stir. Damned unfortunate creature. Zegram woulda fucked its heart rather than slash it to pieces. ‘Course, that was buried now.

He wished the beast had still been alive. Would be just the kinda distraction Zegram most liked. Very little in this prison was fuckable, but the salamander…Zegram had never fucked one of these before. He wanted to bad. He wondered what was between its legs, where he could stick his dick. What the beast would do when it came.

The thought was turning him on. Zegram absently rubbed his cock through his clothes, walking to the beast’s head. The eyes, big as melons, red and cloudy, seemed to nevertheless follow him. He patted the beast’s jaw.

“We woulda had a good time,” he said. He would’ve definitely smelled like this beast’s musk by the time he was through fucking it. It was huge. Zegram located a scent gland by the back of its jaw. He rubbed it with a hand, then, ‘cause he was alone and horny, pulled his dick out and rubbed the scent on it.

Now he was really working himself up. The salamander’s eyes followed him, and now he could see they were begging, in a way. Zegram still wanted to give the others a little time, and he knew the waste area was not someplace anyone went to regularly.

He began to stroke himself. He expected to be disgusted with what he was considering, but it was only getting him more wound up. It wasn’t too late for him to fuck a salamander after all. Sure, he wouldn’t get the beast’s reaction, but he could live with that.

“Y’know, we’re still gonna have a good time,” he said. He dug around for a pocket knife, flicked it open. It was thrilling, contemplating the eyes, selecting the perfect one. “It’s why I like you beasts.”

Zegram made his choice, slashed the eyeball with his knife. It was harder than expected to puncture it, but when he did he cut an X into it. Liquid dribbled out. He imagined the beast roaring as the eye popped, but it was dead and remained motionless. Zegram tucked the knife away, fully hard now.

Holding his cock, he tilted it to press up against the leaking slash. His heart pounded hard and he licked his lips. One thrust and there was no going back—he wouldn’t only be a man who fucked beasts, he’d be a man who fucked dead beasts. Did it matter? He’d’ve been able to seduce the salamander if it’d been alive. He imagined the beast groaning when he mounted it, and then he slid his cock in.

More liquid leaked out, matted the hair on his balls. But the salamander’s eye was gooey, and when Zegram pulled back the suction felt great, pulled a little moan from him. He thrust in again, was rewarded with another surge of room temperature eye juice.

The salamander’s head rocked slightly as Zegram thrust, the only motion from the beast. Its eye squelched loudly when Zegram picked up the pace, breath coming out in little moans as the suction teased and tormented his cock. _Damn_ , that felt good. Zegram gripped the beast under the jaw again, releasing more of its scent, breathing it in. The tighter grip gave him better leverage to thrust.

As far in as he could get his cock, his head still didn’t reach the beast’s skull. Even as the eye deflated some, lost volume as Zegram fucked the liquids out of it, leaving behind more goo than anything, he still couldn’t get his cock far enough in to touch skull. The top membrane of the eye clung to his skin. The beast’s head rocked harder as Zegram tried to increase pace, depth. The other eyes all stared at him, milky. He imagined the beast bellowing in pain and pleasure, jets of seed propelling out it, maybe, or a thick ooze of pleasure. He loved how primal beasts were.

He loved how they brought out the primal, the mindlessness in him. The rest of the prison fell away and it was just Zegram and his moment with the salamander, their brief time together coupling and exchanging scents and secretions and raw need. In the curves of the beast’s eyes that hadn’t clouded too terribly Zegram could see little reflections of himself, sweating and moving and pumping, his mouth slightly open, his hair hanging over his eyepatch.

He figured he could spend all day doing this. Fuck each beautiful eye one by one until they’d all been popped and thoroughly appreciated. Give himself over to the desire to waste a day with an underappreciated beast before it was too late. Make the most of the salamander while he could.

Zegram was close now, too close to slow down and make it last longer. The suctioning sensation was too good and his orgasm surged through him as he was pulling out. He grunted, thrust back in as deep as he could, clutched tight to the salamander’s skull as he made sure to release the rest of it as far in as his cock could reach.

“Damn you,” he moaned. He rested on the dead beast’s head, catching his breath, enjoying the feel of his still-hard cock in the salamander’s eye. “You’re good.”

The other eyes stared hungrily at him. Zegram wondered if any of the others would let him bump up to the skull—they were several different sizes. The thought of that was helping keep him hard. He imagined butting up against the hardness, cock prevented from fully enjoying itself by the beast’s skull. He rocked a little, but though he was still mostly hard he wasn’t under the influence of anything and his balls weren’t going to cooperate on their own. His dick began to deflate.

Zegram released the salamander, pulled out with a final squelch. Eye juice had plastered his hair to his balls, dripped in strings from his cock. He wiped it on the beast’s bony snout, annoyed with the fact he’d have to keep moving. The pull to spend more time with the salamander, wearing both their bodies down, was strong.

But he’d let the kid get far enough ahead. And Zegram knew at some point someone would wanna dump another bag of trash on this beautiful beast.

He patted the salamander’s jaw. Then he straightened his clothes, had a couple swigs of grog, and made his way up to the door. The only eye that didn’t watch him leave was the one he’d fucked to a pulp.


End file.
